Krzyżacy/Tom I/Rozdział II
A wtem przez drzwi weszła księżna – pani średnich lat, ze śmiejącą się twarzą, przybrana w czerwony płaszcz i szatę zieloną, obcisłą, z pozłoconym pasem na biodrach, idącym wzdłuż pachwin i zapiętym nisko wielką klamrą. Za panią szły panny dworskie, niektóre starsze, niektóre jeszcze niedorosłe, w różowych i liliowych wianuszkach na głowach, po większej części z lutniami w ręku. Były i takie, które niosły całe pęki kwiatów świeżych, widocznie uzbieranych po drodze. Zaroiła się izba, bo za pannami ukazało się kilku dworzan i małych pacholików. Weszli wszyscy raźno, z wesołością w twarzach, rozmawiając głośno lub podśpiewując, jakoby upojeni pogodną nocą i jasnym blaskiem księżyca. Między dworzanami było dwóch rybałtów, jeden z lutnią, drugi z gęślikami u pasa. Jedna z dziewcząt, młódka jeszcze, może dwunastolatka, niosła też za księżną małą luteńkę, nabijaną miedzianymi ćwiekami. – Niech będzie pochwalony Jezus Chrystus! – ozwała się księżna, stając w pośrodku świetlicy. – Na wieki wieków, amen! – odpowiedzieli obecni, bijąc zarazem niskie pokłony. – A gdzie gospodarz? Niemiec, usłyszawszy wezwanie, wysunął się naprzód i przyklęknął obyczajem niemieckim. – Zatrzymamy się tu dla wypoczynku i posiłku – rzekła pani. – Żywo się jeno zakrzątnij, bośmy głodni. Mieszczanie już byli odeszli, teraz zaś dwaj miejscowi szlachcice. a wraz z nimi Maćko z Bogdańca i młody Zbyszko, skłonili się powtórnie i zamierzali opuścić świetlicę, nie chcąc dworowi przeszkadzać. Lecz księżna zatrzymała ich. – Szlachtą jesteście: nie przeszkodzicie! Zróbcie znajomość z dworzany. Skądże Bóg prowadzi? Oni wówczas zaczęli wymieniać swoje imiona, herby, zawołania i wsie, z których się pisali. Dopieroż pani, usłyszawszy od Maćka, skąd wraca, klasnęła w dłonie i rzekła: – Otóż się przygodziło! Prawcie nam o Wilnie, o moim bracie i o siestrze. Zali zjedzie tu się książę Witold na połóg królowej i na krzciny? – Chciałby, ale nie wie, czy będzie mógł; dlatego kolebę srebrną przez księży i bojarzynów naprzód w darze królowej przysłał. Przy której kolebce i myśmy z bratańcem przyjechali, strzegąc jej w drodze. – To kolebka tu jest? Chciałabym obaczyć. Cała srebrna? – Cała srebrna, ale jej tu nie ma. Powieźli ją do Krakowa, – A cóż wy w Tyńcu robicie? – My tu nawrócili do klasztornego prokuratora, naszego krewnego, by pod opiekę zacnych zakonników oddać, co nam wojna przysporzyła i co książę podarował. – To Bóg poszczęścił. Godneż łupy? Ale powiadajcie, czemu to brat niepewien, czy przyjedzie? – Bo wyprawę na Tatarów gotuje. – Wiem ci ja to: jeno mnie trapi, że królowa nie prorokowała szczęśliwego końca tej wyprawie, a co ona prorokuje, to się zawsze ziści. Maćko uśmiechnął się. – Ej. świątobliwa nasza pani, nijak przeczyć, ale z księciem Witoldem siła naszego rycerstwa pójdzie, chłopów dobrych, przeciw którym nikomu niesporo. – A wy to nie pójdziecie? – Bom z kolebką przy innych wysłań i przez pięć roków nie zdejmowałem z siebie blach – odrzekł Maćko, pokazując na bruzdy powyciskane na łosiowym kubraku od pancerza – ale niech jeno wypocznę – pójdę – a choćbym sam nie szedł, to tego oto bratanka, Zbyszka, panu Spytkowi z Melsztyna oddam, pod którego wodzą wszyscy nasi rycerze pójdą. Księżna Danuta spojrzała na dorodną postać Zbyszka, lecz dalszą rozmowę przerwało przybycie zakonnika z klasztoru, który powitawszy księżnę, począł jej pokornie wymawiać, że nie przysłała gońca z oznajmieniem o swoim przybyciu i że nie zatrzymała się w klasztorze, ale w zwyczajnej gospodzie, niegodnej jej majestatu. Nie brak przecie w klasztorze domów i gmachów, w których nawet pospolity człowiek znajdzie gościnę, a cóż dopiero majestat, zwłaszcza zaś małżonki księcia, od którego przodków i pokrewnych tylu dobrodziejstw opactwo doświadczyło. Lecz księżna odpowiedziała wesoło: – My jeno tu nogi wstąpili rozprostować, a na ranek trzeba nam do Krakowa. Wyspaliśmy się w dzień i jedziemy nocą dla chłodu, a że to już kury piały, nie chciałam pobożnych zakonników budzić, zwłaszcza z taką kompanią, która więcej o śpiewaniu i pląsach niżeli o odpocznieniu myśli. Gdy jednak zakonnik nalegał ciągle, dodała: – Nie. Tu już ostaniem. Dobrze czas na słuchaniu świeckich pieśni zejdzie, ale na jutrznię do kościoła przyjdziemy, aby dzień z Bogiem zacząć. – Będzie msza za pomyślność miłościwego księcia i miłościwej księżnej – rzekł zakonnik. – Książę mój małżonek dopiero za cztery albo pięć dni zjedzie. – Pan Bóg potrafi i z daleka szczęście zdarzyć, a tymczasem niech nam, ubogim, wolno będzie choć wina z klasztoru przynieść. – Radzi odwdzięczym – rzekła księżna. Gdy zaś zakonnik wyszedł, poczęła wołać: – Hej, Danusia! Danusia! wyleź no na ławkę i uwesel nam serce tą samą pieśnią, którą w Zatorze śpiewałaś. Usłyszawszy to, dworzanie prędko postawili na środku izby ławkę. Rybałci siedli po jej brzegach, między nimi zaś stanęła owa młódka, która niosła za księżną nabijaną miedzianymi ćwieczkami lutnię. Na głowie miała wianeczek, włosy puszczone po ramionach, suknię niebieską i czerwone trzewiczki z długimi końcami. Stojąc na ławce, wydawała się małym dzieckiem, ale zarazem przecudnym jakby jakowaś figurka z kościoła albo z jasełeczek. Widocznie też nie pierwszy raz przychodziło jej tak stać i śpiewać księżnie, bo nie znać było po niej najmniejszego pomieszania. – Dalej, Danusia! dalej! – wołały panny dworskie. Ona zaś wzięła przed się lutnię, podniosła do góry głowę jak ptak, który chce śpiewać, i przymknąwszy oczęta, poczęła srebrnym głosikiem: ::Gdybym ci ja miała ::Skrzydłeczka jak gąska, ::Poleciałaby ja ::Za Jaśkiem do Śląska! Rybałci zawtórowali jej zaraz, jeden na gęślikach, drugi na dużej lutni; księżna, która miłowała nad wszystko świeckie pieśni, poczęła kiwać głową na obie strony, a dzieweczka śpiewała dalej głosem cieniuchnym, dziecinnym i świeżym jak śpiewanie ptaków w lesie na wiosnę: ::Usiadłaby ci ja ::Na śląskowskim płocie: ::"Przypatrz się, Jasiulku, ::Ubogiej sierocie ". I znów wtórowali rybałci. Młody Zbyszko z Bogdańca, który przywykłszy od dzieciństwa do wojny i srogich jej widoków, nigdy nic podobnego w życiu nie widział, trącił w ramię stojącego obok Mazura i zapytał: – Co to za jedna? – To jest dzieweczka z dworu księżnej. Nie brak ci u nas rybałtów, którzy dwór rozweselają, ale z niej najmilszy rybałcik i księżna niczyich pieśni tak chciwie nie słucha. – Nie dziwno mi to. Myślałem, że zgoła anioł, i odpatrzyć się nie mogę. Jakże ją wołają? – A to nie słyszeliście? – Danusia. A jej ojciec jest Jurand ze Spychowa, komes możny i mężny, który do przedchorągiewnych należy. – Hej! nie widziały takiej ludzkie oczy. – Miłują ją też wszyscy i za śpiewanie, i za urodę. – A któren jej rycerz? – Dyć to jeszcze dziecko. Dalszą rozmowę znów przerwał śpiew Danusi. Zbyszko patrzał z boku na jej jasne włosy, na podniesioną głowę, na zmrużone oczki i na całą postać oświeconą zarazem blaskiem świec woskowych i blaskiem wpadających przez otwarte okna promieni miesiąca – i zdumiewał się coraz bardziej. Zdawało mu się, że już ją niegdyś widział, ale nie pamiętał, czy we śnie, czy gdzieś w Krakowie na szybie kościelnej. I znów, trąciwszy dworzanina, pytał przyciszonym głosem: – To ona z waszego dworu? – Matka jej przyjechała z Litwy z księżną Anną Danutą, która wydała ją za grabię Juranda ze Spychowa. Gładka była i możnego rodu, nad wszystkie inne panny księżnie miła i sama księżnę miłująca. Dlatego też córce dała to samo imię – Anna Danuta. Ale pięć lat temu, gdy przy Złotoryi Niemcy napadli na nasz dwór, ze strachu zmarła. Wtedy księżna wzięła dzieweczkę –i od tej pory ją hoduje. Ojciec też często na dwór przyjeżdża i rad widzi, że mu się dziecko zdrowo, w miłości książęcej chowa. Jeno ilekroć na nią spojrzy, tylekroć łzami się zalewa, nieboszczkę swoją wspominając, a potem wraca na Niemcach pomsty szukać za swoją krzywdę okrutną. Miłował ci on tak tę swoją żonę, jako nikt do tej pory swojej na całym Mazowszu nie miłował – i siła już Niemców za nią pomorzył. A Zbyszkowi zaświeciły oczy w jednej chwili i żyły nabrały mu na czole. – To jej matkę Niemcy zabili? – spytał. – Zabili i nie zabili. Sama umarła ze strachu. Pięć roków temu pokój był, nikt o wojnie nie myślał i każdy bezpieczno chadzał. Pojechał książę wieżę jedną w Złotoryi budować, bez wojska, jeno z dworem, jako zwyczajnie czasu pokoju. Tymczasem wpadli zdrajcy Niemcy, bez wypowiedzenia wojny, bez żadnej przyczyny... Samego księcia, nie pomnąc ni na bojaźń boską, ni na to, że od jego przodków wszystkie dobrodziejstwa na nich spadły, przywiązali do konia i porwali, ludzi pobili. Długo książę w niewoli u nich siedział i dopiero gdy król Władysław wojną im zagroził, ze strachu go puścili; ale przy owym napadzie umarła matka Danusi, boją serce udusiło, które jej pod gardło podeszło. – A wy, panie, byliście przy tym? Jakoże was zowią, bom zapomniał? – Ja się zowię Mikołaj z Długolasu, a przezywają mnie Obuch. Przy napadzie byłem. Widziałem, jako matkę Danusiną jeden Niemiec z pawimi piórami na hełmie chciał do siodła troczyć – jako w oczach mu na sznurze zbielała. Samego też mnie halebardą zacięli, od czego znak noszę. To rzekłszy, ukazał głęboką bliznę w czaszce, ciągnącą się spod włosów na głowie aż do brwi. Nastała chwila milczenia. Zbyszko począł znów patrzeć na Danusię. Po czym spytał: – I rzekliście, panie, że ona nie ma rycerza? Lecz nie doczekał odpowiedzi, gdyż w tej chwili śpiew ustał. Jeden z rybałtów, człowiek tłusty i ciężki, podniósł się nagle, przez co ława przechyliła się w jedną stronę. Danusia zachwiała się i rozłożyła rączki, lecz nim zdołała upaść lub zeskoczyć, rzucił się Zbyszko jak żbik i porwał ją na ręce. Księżna, która w pierwszej chwili krzyknęła ze strachu, roześmiała się zaraz wesoło i poczęła wołać: – Oto rycerz Danusin! Bywajże, rycerzyku, i oddaj nam naszą miłą śpiewaczkę! – Chwacko ci ją ułapił! – ozwały się głosy wśród dworzan. Zbyszko zaś szedł ku księżnej, trzymając przy piersiach Danusię, która objąwszy go jedną ręką za szyję, drugą podnosiła w górę luteńkę z obawy, by się nie zgniotła. Twarz miała śmiejącą się i uradowaną, choć trochę przestraszoną. Tymczasem młodzieńczyk, doszedłszy do księżnej, postawił przed nią Danusię, sam zaś klęknął i podniósłszy głowę, rzekł z dziwną w jego wieku śmiałością: – Niechże będzie wedle waszych słów, miłościwa pani! Pora tej wdzięcznej panience mieć swego rycerza, a pora i mnie mieć swoją panią, której urodę i cnoty będę wyznawał, za czym z waszym pozwoleństwem tej oto właśnie chcę ślubować i do śmierci wiernym jej w każdej przygodzie ostać. Na twarzy księżnej przemknęło zdziwienie, ale nie z powodu stów Zbyszkowych, tylko dlatego, że wszystko stało się tak nagle. Obyczaj rycerskiego ślubowania nie był wprawdzie polski, jednakże Mazowsze, leżąc na rubieży niemieckiej i widując często rycerzy z dalekich nawet krajów, znało go lepiej nawet niż inne dzielnice i naśladowało dość często. Księżna słyszała też o nim dawniej, jeszcze na dworze swego wielkiego ojca, gdzie wszystkie obyczaje zachodnie były uważane za prawo i wzór dla szlachetniejszych wojowników – z tych przeto powodów nie znalazła w chęci Zbyszka nic takiego, co by obrazić mogło ją lub Danusię. Owszem, uradowała się, że miła sercu dwórka poczyna zwracać ku sobie rycerskie serca i oczy. Więc z rozbawioną twarzą zwróciła się do dziewczyny: – Danuśka, Danuśka! chceszli mieć swego rycerza? A przetowłosa Danusia podskoczyła naprzód trzy razy do góry w swoich czerwonych trzewiczkach, a następnie, chwyciwszy księżnę za szyję, poczęła wołać z taką radością, jakby jej obiecywano jakąś zabawę, w którą się tylko starszym bawić wolno: – Chcę! chcę! chcę!... Księżnie ze śmiechu aż łzy napłynęły do oczu, a z nią śmiał się cały dwór; wreszcie jednak pani, uwolniwszy się z rąk Danusinych, rzekła do Zbyszka: – Aj! ślubuj! ślubuj! cóż zasię jej poprzysiężesz? Lecz Zbyszko, który wśród śmiechu zachował niezachwianą powagę, ozwał się równie poważnie, nie wstając z klęczek: – Ślubuję jej, iże stanąwszy w Krakowie, powieszę pawęż na gospodzie, a na niej kartę, którą mi uczony w piśmie kleryk foremnie napisze: jako panna Danuta Jurandówna najurodziwsza jest i najcnotliwsza między pannami, które we wszystkich królestwach bydlą. A kto by temu się przeciwił, z tym będę się potykał póty, póki sam nie zginę albo on nie zginie – chybaby w niewolę radziej poszedł. – Dobrze! Widać rycerski obyczaj znasz. A co więcej? – A potem – uznawszy od pana Mikołaja z Długolasu, jako mać panny Jurandówny za przyczyną Niemca z pawim grzebieniem na hełmie ostatni dech puściła, ślubuję kilka takich pawich czubów ze łbów niemieckich zedrzeć i pod nogi mojej pani położyć. Na to spoważniała księżna i spytała: – Nie dla śmiechu ślubujesz? A Zbyszko odrzekł: – Tak mi dopomóż Bóg i Święty Krzyż; któren ślub w kościele przed księdzem powtórzę. – Chwalebna jest z lutym nieprzyjacielem naszego plemienia walczyć, ale mi cię żal, boś młody i łatwo zginąć możesz. Wtem przysunął się Maćko z Bogdańca, który dotychczas, jako człowiek dawniejszych czasów, ramionami tylko wzruszał – teraz jednak uznał za stosowne przemówić: – Co do tego – nie frasujcie się, miłościwa pani. Śmierć w bitwie każdemu się może przygodzić, a szlachcicowi, stary–li czy młody, to nawet chwalebna jest. Ale nie cudna temu chłopcu wojna, bo chociaże mu roków nie dostaje, nieraz już trafiało mu się potykać z konia i piechtą, kopią i toporem, długim albo krótkim mieczem, z pawężą albo bez. Nowotny to jest obyczaj, że rycerz dziewce, którą rad widzi, ślubuje, ale że Zbyszko swojej pawie czuby obiecał, tego mu nie przygarnę. Wiskał już Niemców, niech jeszcze powiska, a że od tego wiskania parę łbów pęknie – to mu jeno sława z tego urośnie. – To, widzę, nie z byle otrokiem sprawa – rzekła księżna. A potem do Danusi: – Siadajże na moim miejscu jako pierwsza dzisiaj osoba; jeno się nie śmiej, bo nie idzie. Danusia siadła na miejscu pani; chciała przy tym udać powagę, ale modre jej oczka śmiały się do klęczącego Zbyszka i nie mogła się powstrzymać od przebierania z radości nóżkami – Daj mu rękawiczki – rzekła księżna. Danusia wyciągnęła rękawiczki i podała Zbyszkowi, który przyjął je ze czcią wielką i przycisnąwszy do ust, rzekł: – Przypnę je do hełmu, a kto po nie sięgnie – gorze mu! Po czym ucałował ręce Danusi, a po rękach nogi, i wstał. Ale wówczas opuściła go dotychczasowa powaga, a napełniła mu serce wielka radość, że odtąd za dojrzałego męża wobec całego tego dworu będzie uchodził, więc potrząsając Danusine rękawiczki, począł wołać na wpół wesoło, na wpół zapalczywie: – Bywajcie, psubraty z pawimi czubami! bywajcie! Lecz w tej chwili wszedł do gospody ten sam zakonnik, który już był poprzednio, a wraz z nim dwóch innych, starszych. Słudzy klasztorni nieśli za nimi kosze z wikliny, a w nich łagiewki z winem i różne zebrane naprędce przysmaki. Dwaj owi poczęli witać księżnę i znów wymawiać jej, że nie zajechała do opactwa, a ona tłumaczyła im powtórnie, że wyspawszy się w dzień, wraz z całym dworem podróżuje nocą dla chłodu, więc wypoczynku jej nie trzeba – i że nie chcąc budzić ni znakomitego opata, ni zacnych zakonników, wolała zatrzymać się dla wyprostowania nóg w gospodzie. Po wielu grzecznych słowach stanęło wreszcie na tym. że po jutrzni i mszy porannej księżna z dworem przyjmie śniadanie i wypoczynek w klasztorze. Uprzejmi zakonnicy zaprosili też wraz z Mazurami ziemian krakowskich i Maćka z Bogdańca. który i tak miał zamiar udać się do opactwa, aby dostatek zdobyty na wojnie albo darem od hojnego Witolda otrzymany, a przeznaczon na wykupno z zastawu Bogdańca, w klasztorze złożyć. Ale młody Zbyszko nie słyszał zaprosin, skoczył bowiem do wozów swoich i stryjowskich. stojących pod strażą służby, by się odziać i w przystojniejszej odzieży księżnie i Danusi się przedstawić. Wziąwszy więc z wozu łuby, kazał je nieść do izby czeladnej i tam począł się przebierać. Utrefiwszy naprzód pośpiesznie włosy, wsunął je w pątlik jedwabny, bursztynowymi paciorkami wiązany, z przodu zaś mający perełki prawdziwe. Następnie wdział jakę z białego jedwabiu, naszytą w złote gryfy, u dołu zaś szlakiem ozdobną; z wierzchu opasał się pasem pozłocistym, podwójnym, przy którym wisiał mały kord w srebro i kość słoniową oprawny. Wszystko to było nowe, błyszczące i wcale krwią nie poplamione, chociaż łupem na młodym rycerzu fryzyjskim, służącym u Krzyżaków, wzięte. Naciągnął następnie Zbyszko prześliczne spodnie, w których jedna nogawica była w podłużne pasy zielone i czerwone, druga w fioletowe i żółte, obie zaś kończyły się u góry pstrą szachownicą. Za czym, wdziawszy jeszcze purpurowe z długimi nosami trzewiki – piękny i wyświeżony udał się do izby ogólnej. Jakoż, gdy stanął we drzwiach, widok jego mocne na wszystkich sprawił wrażenie. Księżna, widząc teraz, jak urodziwy rycerz ślubował miłej Danusi, uradowała się jeszcze bardziej. Danusia zaś skoczyła w pierwszej chwili ku niemu jak sama. Lecz czy to piękność młodzieńca, czy głosy podziwu dworzan wstrzymały ją, nim dobiegła, tak że zatrzymawszy się na krok przed nim, spuściła nagle oczka i splótłszy dłonie, poczęła wykręcać paluszki, zapłoniona i zmieszana. Lecz za nią przybliżyli się inni: sama pani, dworzanie i dwórki, i rybałci. i zakonnicy, wszyscy bowiem chcieli mu się lepiej przypatrzeć. Panny mazowieckie patrzyły na niego jak w tęczę, żałując teraz każda, ze nie ją wybrał – starsze podziwiały kosztowność ubioru, tak że naokół utworzyło się koło ciekawych; Zbyszko zaś stał w środku z chełpliwym uśmiechem na swej młodzieńczej twarzy i okręcał się nieco na miejscu, aby lepiej mogli mu się przyjrzeć. – Któż to jest? – zapytał jeden z zakonników. – To jest rycerzyk, bratanek tego oto ślachcica – odrzekła księżna, ukazując na Maćka –jen dopiero co Danusi ślubował. A zakonnicy nie okazali też zdziwienia, albowiem takie ślubowanie nie obowiązywało do niczego. Ślubowano częstokroć niewiastom zamężnym, a w rodach znamienitych, wśród których zachodni obyczaj był znany, każda prawie miała swego rycerza. Jeśli zaś rycerz ślubował pannie, to nie stawał się przez to jej narzeczonym: owszem, najczęściej ona brała innego męża, a on, o ile posiadał cnotę stałości, nie przestawał jej być wprawdzie wiernym, ale żenił się z inną. Trochę więcej dziwił zakonników młody wiek Danusi, wszelako i to nie bardzo, gdyż w owym czasie szesnastoletni wyrostkowie bywali kasztelanami. Sama wielka królowa Jadwiga w chwili przybycia z Węgier liczyła lat piętnaście, a trzynastoletnie dziewczęta szły za mąż. Zresztą, patrzano w tej chwili więcej na Zbyszka niż na Danusię i słuchano słów Maćka, który, dumny z bratanka, opowiadał, w jaki sposób młodzik przyszedł do szat tak zacnych. – Rok i dziewięć niedziel temu – mówił – byliśmy proszeni w gościnę przez rycerzy saksońskich. A był też u nich także w gościnie pewien rycerz z dalekiego narodu Fryzów, którzy hen aż nad morzem mieszkają, a miał z sobą syna trzy roki od Zbyszka starszego. Raz na uczcie ów syn począł Zbyszkowi nie–przystojnie przymawiać, iże ni wąsów, ni brody nie ma. Zbyszko, jako jest wartki, nie słuchał tego mile, ale zaraz, chwyciwszy go za gębę, wszystkie włosy mu z niej wydarł – o co później potykaliśmy się na śmierć lub na niewolę. – Jak to – potykaliście się? – spytał pan z Długolasu. – Bo się ojciec za synem ujął, a ja za Zbyszkiem: więc potykaliśmy się samoczwart wobec gości na udeptanej ziemi. Taka zaś stanęła umowa, że kto zwycięży, ten i wozy, i konie, i sługi zwyciężonego zabierze. I Bóg zdarzył. Porznęliśmy owych Fryzów, choć z niemałym trudem, bo im ni męstwa, ni mocy nie brakło, a łup wzięliśmy znamienity: było wozów cztery, w każdym po parze podjezdków – i cztery ogiery ogromne, i sług dziewięciu – i zbroic dwie wybornych, jakich mało byś u nas znalazł. Hełmyśmy po prawdzie w boju połupali, ale Pan Jezus w czym innym nas pocieszył, bo szat kosztownych była cała skrzynia przednio kowana – i te, w które się Zbyszko teraz przybrał, także w niej były. Na to dwaj ziemianie z Krakowskiego i wszyscy Mazurowie poczęli spoglądać z większym szacunkiem na stryja i na synowca, zaś pan z Długolasu, zwany Obuchem, rzekł: – Toście, widzę, chłopy nieociągliwe i srogie. – Wierzym teraz, że ów młodzik czuby pawie dostanie! A Maćko śmiał się, przy czym w surowej jego twarzy było istotnie coś drapieżnego. Lecz tymczasem służba klasztorna powydobywała z wiklinowych koszów wino i przysmaki, a z czeladnej dziewki służebne poczęły wynosić misy pełne dymiącej jajecznicy, a okolone kiełbasami, od których rozszedł się po całej izbie mocny a smakowity zapach wieprzowego tłuszczu. Na ten widok wezbrała we wszystkich ochota do jedzenia – i ruszono ku stołom. Nikt jednak nie zajmował miejsca przed księżną, ona zaś, siadłszy w pośrodku, kazała Zbyszkowi i Danusi usiąść naprzeciw przy sobie, a potem rzekła do Zbyszka: – Słuszna, abyście jedli z jednej misy z Danusią, ale nie przystępuj jej nóg pod ławą ani też trącaj ją kolany, jak czynią inni rycerze, bo zbyt młoda. Na to on odrzekł: – Nie uczynię ja tego, miłościwa pani. chyba za dwa albo za trzy roki, gdy mi Pan Jezus pozwoli ślub spełnić i gdy ta Jagódka doźrzeje: a co do nóg przystępowania, choćbym i chciał – nie mogę, boć one w powietrzu wiszą. – Prawda – odpowiedziała księżna – ale miło wiedzieć, że przystojne masz obyczaje. Po czym zapadło milczenie, gdyż wszyscy jeść poczęli. Zbyszko odkrawał co nąjtłustsze kawałki kiełbasy i podawał je Danusi albo jej wprost do ust je wkładał, ona zaś rada, że jej tak strojny rycerz służy, jadła z wypchanymi policzkami, mrugając oczkami i uśmiechając się to do niego, to do księżnej. Po wyprzątnięciu mis słudzy klasztorni poczęli nalewać wino słodkie i pachnące – mężom obficie, paniom po trochu, lecz rycerskość Zbyszkowa okazała się szczególnie wówczas, gdy wniesiono pełne garncówki przysłanych z klasztoru orzechów. Były tam laskowe i rzadkie podówczas, bo z daleka sprowadzane, włoskie, na które też rzucili się biesiadnicy z wielką ochotą, tak że po chwili w całej izbie słychać było tylko trzask skorup kruszonych w szczękach. Lecz na próżno by kto mniemał, że Zbyszko myślał tylko o sobie, albowiem wolał on pokazywać i księżnie, i Danusi swoją rycerską siłę i wstrzemięźliwość niż łapczywością na rzadkie przysmaki poniżyć się w ich oczach. Jakoż, nabierając co chwila pełną garść orzechów, czy to laskowych, czy włoskich, nie wkładał ich między zęby, jak czynili inni, ale zaciskał swe żelazne palce, kruszył je, a potem podawał Danusi wybrane spośród skorup ziarna. Wymyślił nawet dla niej i zabawę, albowiem po wybraniu ziarn zbliżał do ust pięść i wydmuchiwał nagle swym potężnym tchem skorupy aż pod pułap. Danusia śmiała się tak, że aż księżna z obawy, że się dziewczyna udławi, musiała mu nakazać, by tej zabawy zaniechał, widząc jednak uradowanie dziewczyny, spytała: – A co, Danuśka? dobrze mieć swego rycerza? – Oj! dobrze! – odpowiedziała dziewczyna. A potem, wyciągnąwszy swój różowy paluszek, dotknęła nim białej jedwabnej jaki Zbyszkowej i cofając go natychmiast, zapytała: – A jutro też będzie mój? –1 jutro, i w niedzielę, i aż do śmierci – odparł Zbyszko. Wieczerza przeciągnęła się, gdyż po orzechach podano słodkie placki pełne rodzynków. Niektórym z dworzan chciało się tańcować; inni chcieli słuchać śpiewania rybałtów lub Danusi; ale Danusi pod koniec poczęły się oczka kleić, a główka chwiać w obie strony; raz i drugi spojrzała jeszcze na księżnę, potem na Zbyszka, raz jeszcze przetarła piąstkami powieki – i zaraz potem, oparłszy się z wielką ufnością o ramię rycerzyka – usnęła. – Śpi? – zapytała księżna. – Ot, masz swoją "damę". – Milsza mi ona we śnie niżeli inna w tańcu – odrzekł Zbyszko, siedząc prosto i nieruchomie, by dziewczyny nie zbudzić. Ale jej nie zbudziło nawet granie i śpiewy rybałtów. Inni też przytupywali muzyce, inni brząkali do wtóru misami, lecz im gwar był większy, tym ona spała lepiej, z otwartymi jak rybka ustami. Zbudziła się dopiero, gdy na odgłos piania kurów i dzwonów kościelnych wszyscy ruszyli się z ław, wołając: –Na jutrznię! na jutrznię! – Pójdziem piechotą, na chwałę Bogu – rzekła księżna. I wziąwszy za rękę rozbudzoną Danusię, wyszła pierwsza z gospody, a za nią wysypał się cały dwór. Noc już zbielała. Na wschodzie nieba widać było leciuchną jasność, zieloną u góry, różową od spodu, a pod nią jakby wąską, złotą wstążeczkę, która rozszerzała się w oczach. Od zachodniej strony księżyc zdawał się cofać przed tą jasnością. Czynił się brzask coraz różowszy, jaśniejszy. Świat budził się mokry od obfitej rosy, radosny i wypoczęty. – Bóg dał pogodę, ale upał będzie okrutny – mówili dworzanie książęcy. – Nie szkodzi – uspokajał ich pan z Długolasu – wyśpimy się w opactwie, a do Krakowa przyjedziem pod wieczór. – Pewnikiem znów na ucztę. – Co dzień tam teraz uczty, a po połogu i po gonitwach nastąpią jeszcze większe. – Obaczym, jako się pokaże rycerz Danusin. – Ej, dębowe to jakieś chłopy!... Słyszeliście, co prawili o onej bitwie samoczwart? – Może do naszego dworu przystaną, bo się jakoś między sobą naradzają. A oni rzeczywiście się naradzali, gdyż starszy. Maćko, nie był zbyt rad z tego, co zaszło, idąc więc na końcu orszaku i przystając umyślnie, by swobodniej pogadać, mówił: – Po prawdzie, nic ci po tym. Ja się tam jakoś do króla docisnę, choćby z tym oto dworem – i może coś dostaniem. Okrutnie by mnie się chciało jakowegoś zameczku alibo gródka... No, oba–czym. Bogdaniec swoją drogą z zastawu wykupim, bo co ojce dzierżyli, to i nam dzierżyć. Ale skąd chłopów? Co opat osadził, to i na powrót weźmie – a ziemia bez chłopów tyle, co nic. Tedy miarkuj, co ci rzekę: ty sobie ślubuj, nie ślubuj, komu chcesz, a z panem z Melsztyna idź do księcia Witolda na Tatary. Jeśli wyprawę przed połogiem królowej otrąbią, tedy na zlegnięcie ani na gonitwy rycerskie nie czekaj, jeno idź, bo tam może być korzyść. Kniaź Witold wiesz, jako jest hojny – a ciebie już zna. Sprawisz się, to obficie nagrodzi. A nade wszystko, zdarzy–li Bóg – niewolnika możesz nabrać bez miary. Tatarów jak mrowia na świecie. W razie zwycięstwa przypadnie i kopa na jednego. Tu Maćko, który był chciwy na ziemię i robociznę, począł marzyć: – Boga mi! Przygnać tak z pięćdziesiąt chłopa i osadzić na Bogdańcu! Przetrzebiłoby się puszczy szmat. Uroślibyśmy oba. A ty wiedz, że nigdzie tylu nie nabierzesz, ilu tam można nabrać! Lecz Zbyszko począł głową kręcić. – O wa! koniuchów natroczę, końskim padłem żyjących, roli niezwyczajnych! Co po nich w Bogdańcu?... A przy tym ja trzy niemieckie grzebienie ślubowałem. Gdzieże je znajdę między Tatary? – Ślubowałeś, boś głupi, ale takie to tam i śluby. – A moja rycerska cześć? jakże? – A jak było z Ryngałłą? – Ryngałła księcia otruła – i pustelnik mnie rozwiązał. – To cię w Tyńcu opat rozwiąże. Lepszy opat od pustelnika, jen to więcej zbójem niźli zakonnikiem patrzył. – A nie chcę. Maćko zatrzymał się i zapytał z widocznym gniewem: – No, to jakoże będzie? – Jedźcie sobie sami do Witolda, boja nie pojadę. –Ty knechcie! A kto się królowi pokłoni?... i nie żal ci to moich kości? – Na wasze kości drzewo się zwali, jeszcze ich nie połamie. a choćby mi też było was żal – nie chcę do Witolda. – Coże będziesz robił? Sokolnikiem czyli też rybałtem przy dworze mazowieckim zostaniesz? – Albo to sokolnik co złego? Skoro wolicie mruczeć niż mnie słuchać, to mruczcie. – Gdzie pojedziesz? Za nic ci Bogdaniec? Pazurami będziesz w nim orał? bez chłopów? – Nieprawda! Chwackoście wymądrowali z Tatarami. Zabaczyliście, co prawili Rusini, że Tatarów tyle najdziesz, ile ich pobitych na polu leży, a niewolnika nikt nie ułapi, bo Tatara we stepie nie zgoni. Na czymże go będę gonił? Na onych ciężkich ogierach, któreśmy na Niemcach wzięli? Widzicie no! A co za łup wezmę? Parszywe kożuchy i nic więcej. O, to dopiero bogaczem do Bogdańca zjadę! to dopiero mnie komesem nazowią! Maćko umilkł, albowiem w słowach Zbyszkowych wiele było słuszności, i dopiero po chwili rzekł: – Aleby cię kniaź Witold nagrodził. – Ba, wiecie: jednemu da on za dużo, drugiemu nic. – To gadaj, gdzie pojedziesz. – Do Juranda ze Spychowa. Maćko przekręcił ze złości pas na skórzanym kaftanie i rzekł: – Bodajżeś olsnął! – Posłuchajcie – odpowiedział spokojnie Zbyszko. – Gadałem z Mikołajem z Długolasu i ten prawi, że Jurand pomsty na Niemcach za żonę szuka. Pójdę, pomogę mu. Po pierwsze, samiście rzekli, że niecudnie mi już z Niemcami się potykać, bo i ich, i sposoby na nich znamy. Po drugie, prędzej ja tam nad granicą one pawie czuby dostanę, a po trzecie, to wiecie, że pawi grzebień nie lada knecht na łbie nosi, wiec jeśli Pan Jezus przysporzy grzebieni, to przysporzy i łupu. W końcu: niewolnik tamtejszy to nie Tatar. Takiego w boru osadzić – nie żal się Boże. – Cóżeś ty. chłopie, rozum stracił? przecie nie ma teraz wojny i Bóg wie, kiedy będzie! – O moiście wy! Zawarły niedźwiedzie pokój z bartnikami i barci nie psowają ni miodu nie jedzą! Ha! ha! A czy to nowina wam, że choć wielkie wojska nie wojują i choć król z mistrzem pod pergaminem pieczęcie położą, na granicy zawsze mat okrutny? Zajmą–li sobie bydło, trzody, to się za jeden krowi łeb po kilka wsiów pali i zamki oblegają. A porywanie chłopów i dziewek? a kupców na gościńcach? Wspomnijcie czasy dawniejsze, o których samiście mi rozpowiadali. Źle to było onemu Nałęczowi, który czterdziestu rycerzy do Krzyżaków jadących chwycił, w podziemiu osadził i poty nie puścił, póki mu pełnego wożą grzywien mistrz nie przysłał? Jurand ze Spychowa też nic innego nie czyni i nad granicą zawsze gotowa robota. Przez chwilę szli w milczeniu, tymczasem rozwidniło się zupełnie i jasne promienie słońca rozświeciły skały, na których pobudowane było opactwo. – Bóg wszędzie może poszczęścić – rzekł wreszcie udobruchanym głosem Maćko – proś, żeby ci błogosławił. – Pewno, że wszystko Jego łaska! – I myśl o Bogdańcu, bo w tym mnie nie przekonasz, że ty dla Bogdańca, nie dla tego kaczego kłapaka do Juranda ze Spychowa chcesz jechać. – Nie powiadajcie tak, bo się rozgniewam. Rad ją widzę i tego się nie zapieram; inne też to niż dla Ryngałły ślubowanie. Spotkaliście urodziwszą? – Co mi ta jej uroda! Wolej weź ją, jak dorośnie, jeśli możnego komesa córka. A Zbyszkowi rozjaśniła się twarz młodym, dobrym uśmiechem. – Może i to być. Ni innej pani, ni innej żony! Jak wam kości sparcieją, będziecie wy jeszcze wnuki po mnie i po niej piastowali. Na to uśmiechnął się z kolei Maćko i odrzekł całkiem już udobruchany: – Grady! Grady! a niechże ich będzie jako gradu. Na starość radość, a po śmierci zbawienie. To nam, Jezu, daj! Krzyżacy 02